


Pinch

by casual_distance



Series: Gentle Guidance [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Masochism, Stapling, Sub Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Castiel was quick, barely giving Dean time to process the press of metal against the corona of his cock before he felt the bite of the first staple.  The sharp sting of pain made him groan.   Castiel sank another staple into his skin and then a third.  Dean moaned and rolled his hips against Castiel's body.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “stapling”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).

Dean lay stretched across the bed, his hips in Castiel's lap, legs spread wide. He wrapped his fingers around the bars of the headboard, dug his heels into the meat of Castiel's ass. Castiel rolled his hips and Dean shuddered out the breath he'd been holding. He'd wanted Castiel inside him for this. He wanted to try it, but it still made him nervous. Castiel was his crutch. His comfort. Castiel's hands on his hips, Castiel's heat against his body, Castiel's cock in his body. Each time Castiel rolled his hips, gently pressing into Dean with no more intent than to make himself known, Dean felt his nervousness fade. He let go of the bedframe and relaxed against the sheets.

"Good," he told Castiel.

Castiel hummed softly. He let go of Dean's hips to settle a hand low on Dean's stomach. He leaned over to pick up the staple gun, drawing groans from both of them. His hand slipped down, scratching through Dean's pubic hair before circling the base of his cock. He stroked Dean a few times, then wrapped his hand around his shaft to steady him.

"Eyes closed," Castiel ordered. Dean sucked in a breath and, on the exhale, closed his eyes. Castiel rewarded him with a gentle squeeze to his cock. Dean held still despite his desire to roll with the movement of Castiel's hand.

The staple came as a shock. Castiel was quick, barely giving Dean time to process the press of metal against the corona of his cock before he felt the bite of the first staple. The sharp sting of pain made him groan. When he didn't move, Castiel sank another staple into his skin and then a third. Dean moaned and rolled his hips against Castiel's body. He could feel his cock throb, feel the pain of the staples work its way under his skin adding to the heat there. 

Castiel tutted under his breath and slapped Dean's hip. Dean forced himself still, though he knew he was trembling. Castiel ran his hands over Dean's stomach.

"Color?" he asked.

"Green," Dean gasped. His fingers dug into the headboard. "Green, green, green," he chanted. He wanted more, but the only words Castiel allowed him once they started were his colors or his safewords.

Castiel squeezed him again and Dean forced himself silent. Castiel pulled on the skin of Dean's cock, dragging it down against the staples. Dean moaned. Castiel released the pull and Dean whined at the loss.

Castiel chuckled. "Be calm, beloved," he said and Dean felt the bite of another staple on the endearment. He shuddered in mixed reaction. He still fought against Castiel's casual adoration even though they've been together years, but he couldn’t help sinking into the pain that hurt him so good he just wanted to sob with it. 

Castiel stapled him again, another three in quick succession, and that time Dean did sob. It wasn’t a lot of pain- a pinch, a steady sting, like an ant bite- but it was perfect. It was Castiel pressing this pain into him and then soothing it with kind words and adoration. 

Dean lay on the bed and trembled. He felt Castiel inside him. Felt the throb of his cock. Felt the pull of the staples in his skin. Castiel traced gentle fingers over his cock, ran them along the line of staples, slipped up to press along his slit where it was slick with precome. Dean shuddered and gasped for breath. Castiel hummed pleased. His touch disappeared from Dean's skin. Dean almost opened his eyes. He knew Castiel was watching him closely, knew he could see the flutter of Dean's eyelashes. Dean knew Castiel was watching him struggle, and when Dean kept his eyes closed, Castiel rewarded him.

He felt the press of the staple gun against his cock and then the sting of another staple. His cock bobbed without Castiel's steadying grip. Dean whimpered. Castiel chuckled. He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and stroked him hard and fast. His hand was damp with lube, just enough to make the movement easy, but he tightened his grip until Dean felt his skin tug on the staples with each stroke down. Between the sting and Castiel's purposeful movements, it didn't take much to push Dean over the edge, just one solid thrust of Castiel's hips.

Dean bit his lip to fight against crying out, his back arching with pleasure. Castiel stroked him until Dean slapped weakly at his hand. Castiel released him and settled his hands on Dean's hips, fingers stroking over the skin there. 

"Color?" he asked.

"Um... yellow."

"What do you need?"

"Eyes."

"Go ahead." 

Dean opened his eyes and looked down his body at Castiel. Castiel smiled at him warmly. Dean reached for him and Castiel let him slot their fingers together. Dean looked down at his cock. It had already started softening, but he wanted to see. Castiel freed a hand to wrap it around his cock and show him the line of staples around the corona. It looked perfect, the glint of metal digging into skin, the shine of lube on his shaft and around the head, his come covering Castiel's hand. He wanted a picture of it and reminded himself to ask for that next time.

His cock was mostly soft now, but Castiel was still hard in his ass. 

"Come in me?" he asked.

Castiel made a pleased noise and gripped Dean's hips. He shifted positions and started thrusting into him. He was close already; his fingers dug into Dean's hips, and his thrusts were short and sharp. Dean watched, fascinated with the play of pleasure on Castiel's face. He shivered when Castiel groaned and thrust into him once more before grinding his hips against Dean's ass. Dean watched his face twist and felt the rush of heat as Castiel came inside him.

Castiel didn't linger as long as Dean liked. He pulled out and eased away from Dean, carefully lowering him to the bed. His eyes were hazy and he leaned over Dean's body to kiss him, hands braced by Dean's head. Dean tried to pull him down, but Castiel resisted. He shifted his weight to one hand and cupped Dean’s face. He kissed Dean's cheeks and eyelids.

"I need to remove the staples and clean you up," Castiel said. "Then I will join you."

Dean pouted but let go of Castiel. He closed his eyes and let himself drift while Castiel wiped him down and carefully removed the staples. He cleaned Dean's skin again and then inspected him. Dean opened his eyes to watch Castiel rub antibiotic ointment on him.

"Broke the skin?" Dean murmured.

"A bit. I'll check on it again later."

"Mmm." Dean reached for him and made grabby hands.

Castiel laughed. He gathered their supplies and set them aside on the end table. He crawled into Dean's arms and rested his head against Dean's shoulder.

"Sleep now," Dean muttered.

Castiel kissed his chest. "Rest, beloved. I will be here."

With a contented sigh, Dean obeyed.


End file.
